


Rookie Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra hurts herself training.  Levi is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I am spoiling the hell out of my roommate. Whatever, here's some Levi/Petra porn~

Levi isn't much for polite small talk, but he can usually be expected to at least say hello before he does something like _this_.

'This' being stopping Petra mid-stride in the hallway by grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her into the wall. There's an air of familiarity in the way he positions his hands and the exactness of the force he uses; Petra's head doesn't hit hard stone, even though her back does. The suddenness of the impact makes it hard to breathe.

They're in a public place, so the way Petra gleefully makes a mental note of their safe word and thrums with abrupt sexual energy probably isn't appropriate.

“What is this,” Levi's voice is hollowed out and angry as he stares her straight in the eye. For a moment, she considers a stupid answer, telling him it's her being held to the wall, sir, but the severity of his expression gives her pause.

“Sir...?” Petra asks, pulling herself away from dull arousal, tinged with voluntary submission, and up towards a subordinate's concern for a superior's impending orders.

“ _This._ ” Levi snaps, taking one hand off her shoulder and grabbing her hip, which hurts disproportionately to the firm grip he's using. Normally, that wouldn't hurt, just be pleasantly tight. Levi doesn't leave bruises anywhere that she'll need for 3DM gear, doesn't want her to be in pain when she should be concentrating.

Petra gasps at the sting, and wonders how he _knows_. She looks down, and Levi's fingers are splayed where he's holding her, enough that she can see the fabric underneath. It's slightly damp and there's a hint of pink. She winces with the realization that she's look at her _blood_.

“I... We were training with the gear, and I got sloppy with my protective gear. It's a burn from the motors,” She weakly defends, now feeling guilty for the way she's still feeling her heartbeat between her legs. The hand Levi still has on her shoulder pushes her harder into the wall. He manages the impression of looming over her imposingly in spite of being her height, which is something that has always been a bit of a marvel.

“That much is obvious,” Levi growls, and the hand that was on her injury pushes up under her shirt. The shock of arousal this time seems more appropriate. He's so close to her face that he could kiss her with the slightest movement, but he's talking instead.

“I want to make this fucking clear. I don't want you in pain unless it's from me,” Levi does kiss her then, although it's really more that he bites down on her lower lip. It hurts. Petra melts against him, totally pliant. She moves to put her hands on his chest and he grabs them with both hands, slams her wrists into the wall above her head.

“No more stupid mistakes, _do I make myself clear?_ ”

Petra's initial response is a helpless whimper, both because of how hot Levi is when he gets like this, but also because she recognizes what's going on. Her friends, even their squadmates, probably wouldn't, but she knows what Levi is like when he's worried about her.

“Y-yes sir,” she breathes, and the reward is immediate. He lets go of her with one hand, leaving the other to hold both of her small wrists together up against the wall. The newly freed hand he forces down the front of her tight pants, too tight, really, to fit the new intrusion. He's never gentle with her, but the fingers he shoves into her are bordering on harsh.

Petra has to press her face into Levi's shoulder to keep from screaming. Her whole body is alive with the mix of pleasure and pain and she _loves it_ , far too much to stay quiet without help. The tight fit in her pants is pushing Levi's palm solidly against her clit, and the involuntary twitches of her hips are causing little drags of friction as Levi's fingers take a punishing rhythm.

It doesn't take long, between the delirious energy of the moment and the roughness of Levi's attention. He ducks his head to bite down _hard_ on the side of her neck and Petra _convulses_. The noise she makes is more of a wail than anything else and her knees go out from under her. Levi lets go of her wrists and catches her one handed around the waist.

He gives her a moment to breathe while he extracts his hand from her underwear.

She's still trying to catch her breath, though, when he pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his fingers clean with it. He makes a little gesture with his hand she knows well, and she meets his eyes obediently, still tingling.

“Get that shit looked at,” Levi tells her, looking at her injured hip with an expression incredibly blank for someone who just fingered her in the hallway.

And then he's gone, and Petra is left to tiredly giggle about the fact that he _loves her_ , alone in the hallway.

Well, this _is_ what she signed up for, after all. It'd be pretty stupid if she hadn't learned how he says 'I care about your safety' by now.


End file.
